Embodiments herein generally relate to scanners, scanning systems, and scanning methods, and more particularly to method that provide and detect errors in scanning workflows. A user who builds a scan job (e.g., scan to email, scan to workflow, etc.) that includes different scan job segments may desire to change scan settings between the scan job segments. For example, different segments of the scan job may have different resolutions, numbers of sides (1-sided or 2-sided), orientations, color modes, contrasts, etc., and the user may desire to apply different settings to these different segments. This allows for one set of pages (a segment) to be scanned and processed with one scan settings (for example black & white, 1-sided) and a subsequent segment to be scanned with different settings (for example color, 2-sided). Scan settings can be saved by a workflow creator and later recalled for use by a scan operator for another scan job. However, only one scan job segment settings are saved and recalled. The scan operator must manually change the subsequent segments' settings. Additionally, if multiple documents requiring similar build job settings need to be scanned for the same workflow, these documents need to be processed manually as individual jobs. The manual steps introduce operator error and lower productivity.
A scanner or MFD (Multi Function Device) is often used as the on-ramp to a scan workflow. Common errors during scanning are caused by both operator and the ADH (Automatic Document Handler) equipment. Problems include originals fed in wrong order, wrong orientation, misfeeds causing missing originals, skewed originals, originals fed wrong side up, originals missing, originals scanned with wrong scan settings.